1. Field of the Invention
Generally, the present invention relates to the formation of integrated circuits, and, more particularly, to the formation of transistors having strained channel regions by using stress sources, such as embedded strained layers, stressed overlayers and the like, to enhance charge carrier mobility in the channel region of a MOS transistor.
2. Description of the Related Art
The fabrication of integrated circuits requires the formation of a large number of circuit elements on a given chip area according to a specified circuit layout. Generally, a plurality of process technologies are currently practiced, wherein, for complex circuitry, such as microprocessors, storage chips and the like, CMOS technology is currently the most promising approach, due to the superior characteristics in view of operating speed and/or power consumption and/or cost efficiency. During the fabrication of complex integrated circuits using CMOS technology, millions of transistors, i.e., N-channel transistors and P-channel transistors, are formed on a substrate including a crystalline semiconductor layer. A MOS transistor, irrespective of whether an N-channel transistor or a P-channel transistor is considered, comprises so-called PN junctions that are formed by an interface of highly doped drain and source regions with an inversely doped channel region disposed between the drain region and the source region.
The conductivity of the channel region, i.e., the drive current capability of the conductive channel, is controlled by a gate electrode formed near the channel region and separated therefrom by a thin insulating layer. The conductivity of the channel region, upon formation of a conductive channel, due to the application of an appropriate control voltage to the gate electrode, depends on the dopant concentration, the mobility of the majority charge carriers, and, for a given extension of the channel region in the transistor width direction, on the distance between the source and drain regions, which is also referred to as channel length. Hence, in combination with the capability of rapidly creating a conductive channel below the insulating layer upon application of the control voltage to the gate electrode, the overall conductivity of the channel region substantially determines the performance of the MOS transistors. Thus, the reduction of the channel length, and associated therewith the reduction of the channel resistivity, renders the channel length a dominant design criterion for accomplishing an increase in the operating speed of the integrated circuits.
The continuing shrinkage of the transistor dimensions, however, involves a plurality of issues associated therewith that have to be addressed so as to not unduly offset the advantages obtained by steadily decreasing the channel length of MOS transistors. One major problem in this respect is the development of enhanced photolithography and etch strategies to reliably and reproducibly create circuit elements of critical dimensions, such as the gate electrode of the transistors, for a new device generation. Moreover, highly sophisticated dopant profiles, in the vertical direction as well as in the lateral direction, are required in the drain and source regions to provide low sheet and contact resistivity in combination with a desired channel controllability.
Since the continuous size reduction of the critical dimensions, i.e., the gate length of the transistors, necessitates the adaptation and possibly the new development of highly complex process techniques concerning the above-identified process steps, it has been proposed to also enhance the channel conductivity of the transistor elements by increasing the charge carrier mobility in the channel region for a given channel length, thereby offering the potential for achieving a performance improvement that is comparable with the advance to a future technology node while avoiding or at least postponing many of the above-mentioned process adaptations associated with device scaling. One efficient mechanism for increasing the charge carrier mobility is the modification of the lattice structure in the channel region, for instance by creating tensile or compressive stress in the vicinity of the channel region so as to produce a corresponding strain in the channel region, which results in a modified mobility for electrons and holes, respectively. For example, creating tensile strain in the channel region increases the mobility of electrons, wherein, depending on the magnitude and direction of the tensile strain, an increase in mobility of 50% or more may be obtained, which, in turn, may directly translate into a corresponding increase in the conductivity. On the other hand, compressive strain in the channel region may increase the mobility of holes, thereby providing the potential for enhancing the performance of P-type transistors. The introduction of stress or strain engineering into integrated circuit fabrication is an extremely promising approach for further device generations, since for example strained silicon may be considered as a “new” type of semiconductor material, which may enable the fabrication of fast powerful semiconductor devices without requiring expensive semiconductor materials, while many of the well-established manufacturing techniques may still be used.
Therefore, in one approach, the hole mobility of PMOS transistors is enhanced by forming a strained silicon/germanium layer in the drain and source regions of the transistors, wherein the compressively strained drain and source regions create uniaxial strain in the adjacent silicon channel region. To this end, the drain and source extension regions of the PMOS transistors are formed. Thereafter, respective sidewall spacers are formed at the gate electrode as required for the definition of the deep drain and source junctions and the metal silicide in a later manufacturing stage. Prior to the formation of the deep drain and source junctions, these regions are selectively recessed based on the sidewall spacers, while the NMOS transistors are masked. Subsequently, the silicon/germanium layer is selectively formed in the PMOS transistor by epitaxial growth. Typically, the strained silicon/germanium is provided with a certain degree of “overfill” during the epitaxial growth in order to reduce the consumption of “precious” strained silicon/germanium material during a silicidation process for forming a metal silicide in the drain and source regions for obtaining a reduced contact resistance. Although this process technique may provide significant advantages for bulk devices, since, here, the respective cavities for receiving the strained silicon/germanium material may be etched deep into the silicon layer, in SOI, this strategy is less efficient due to the limited thickness of the silicon layer, in particular when highly scaled SOI devices are considered.
In view of the above-described situation, there exists a need for an improved technique that efficiently increases the performance of MOS transistors by strained semiconductor materials, while substantially avoiding or at least reducing one or more of the above-identified problems.